Whopper
Whopper is the youngest member of the Pound Puppies. He is also the newest member in the Pound Puppies TV Series. Appearance Whopper is a Retriever with cream fur. In the TV Series, he is wearing a diaper and red bandana, even though he is officially a "kid". He also wears various costumes. He is smaller than his friends. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he is older than his TV series counterpart. In the present day storyline, he wore a black jacket and a red dog collar with a tag. In his flashback, he wore a light blue baseball cap, a light blue shirt with pockets and a tie, and light blue blue shorts. Personality Whopper is very imaginative and a very young puppy. He usually m akes up silly stories and lies for comic relief. He has a brother-sister like relationship with Bright Eyes and Colette. Despite the fact that he makes up small lies, even Whopper doesn't like it when someone else makes up stories as well. Sometimes, Whopper knows when his lying will get him into trouble. In Peter Pup, his lying has turned him into a pig and lead Puppy Land under the hands of Queen Lies-a-Lot. Whopper finally confesses that he lied and his truth telling turned Puppy Land backed to normal and defeated Queen Lies-a-Lot. In the flashback storyline of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he still has his personality from the TV series, but is somewhat more determined to find out what's going on. Ability Since Whopper is gifted with his creative mind, he has the ability to change into any costume, including Wonder Whopper. He can also play the drum and percussion sticks. Trivia One of his aliases, Wonder Whopper, is inspired by the DC comic superhero, Superman, as Whopper wears a blue body suit and a red cape. Whopper's full name is Whopper Ward Jones Although Whopper is a Retriever, it was revealed that in Where's the Fire?, Whopper is a mixed breed. In Tom and Jerry Kids, the Character Wild Mouse wears the Same Red Bandana. BJ Ward, who provided the role of Whopper, was known as the voice of various characers, such as Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, as Princess Allura in Voltron, and Scarlett in G. I. Joe Which character design should be used for Whopper if the TV Series is remade? The TV Series Design. He looks cute wearing a diaper. The 1988 Kid Design. It's about time Whopper grows up. The 1988 Adult Design. I think he would look cool. BTW, his godchildren are sooo cute. As long as Whopper's in the remake, it wouldn't matter anyway. Do you think Whopper and Colette should be brother and sister in the remake of the TV Series? Of course! That would be interesting. Whopper and Colette as brother and sister? Don't make me laugh. Well.... You know.... I.... Ummm.... Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Children